Taken in Fire
by L.B. Hendricks
Summary: Anna's voice was urgently pleading as she pressed as close as she dared to the fiery heat emanating off of the door. She willed the emotion behind the words to make it past the barrier. "I only have a moment til someone sees me. Elsa, please say something." Elsa sat there frozen, it had been so long since she had heard that voice. *A lot darker and gayer than the movie.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the old hardwood floor staring at the individual grooves and lines separating the boards. Her eyes flit over each divot and grain pattern. They looked older than they were, stressed, tired, and weather worn. She thudded her head against the wall staring up at the ceiling, so dark she could barely make out the slats covered in mold. She brought her hand up to run through the top part of her short blonde hair. It had once been long, back when her blue eyes were brighter and the wry smile she often wore came easily.

Bringing her hand up, she slowly unfurled her long fingers covered in grime, her black nails a tell of how long it had been since she was allowed a bath.

Hovering a millimeter above her dirt streaked palm a chill took over the room as a star started to form. 1 point, 2 points, gleaming in the frosty air until every sharp edge was made. She eyed it for a moment, the bright iridescent glow of the pristine shape, a stark contrast to the ashy dirt blanketing the room. Crinkling her brow, she suddenly flung it as hard as she could against the opposite wall with a grimace. It spun angrily with perfect precision slicing through the chilled air til it effortlessly slid into the rock wall without a noise. She stared at the surface littered with little gashes, before launching another one.

"Elsa?" She jumped hearing the nervous hushed voice interrupting the cold suffocating silence that surrounded the room.

"Hey, I was able to sneak in. Are you there, I miss you, please say you're okay?" Anna's voice was urgently pleading as she pressed as close as she dared to the fiery heat emanating off of the door. She willed the emotion behind the words to make it past the barrier.

"I only have a moment til someone sees me. Elsa, please say something."

Elsa sat there frozen, it had been so long since she had heard that voice, the one that used to make her laugh so hard tears sprang from her eyes like she was being squeezed like a tube of tooth paste.

Laughing, how long had it been since she had done that? It was like watching someone else's memories as they came flooding in.

She glanced down to the two shadows of Anna's feet visible in the space between the door and floor. She was right there, it didn't seem real. Something inside of her chest clawed and swelled disturbing the black silence that had settled there.

"Say something! ANSWER HER." Elsa was barely breathing and unable to move. She quietly padded over to the door and leaned her head against it, feeling the warmth from the fire hot exterior. Her heart was thudding in her ears as she listened.

"Elsa...please." Anna pressed her hands into each other wringing them together, suddenly she heard footsteps and murmured voices in the distance. She took one last look at the molten door before turning as quick as she could running down the hall and disappearing into the castle.

Elsa sighed and sank down to the floor. Looking around the dark lonely room made up of old musty wood and crumbling rock. she knew she had made the right decision. Anna wasn't meant for this, whatever this was.

27 years earlier

The day was crisp and clear, the air had a sharp floral smell as winter faded and spring was slowly reborn. King Agnarr drove his horse at an unrelenting pace through the woods, snapping branches as the hard hooves brought the sound of rolling thunder into the quiet brush.

He burst out of a clearing raising the bow he had gripped in his left hand. Taking a moment to steady himself with a quiet breath, he aimed and then watched as the arrow cut through the air impaling a deer in the neck. The animal wailed for a moment as it fell to the dew covered grass. Agnarr trotted over and watched as It's eye slowly dilated underneath the bright sparkling sun. He turned his horse just as the rest of the hunting party came through the clearing.

"Don't worry, while you were catching up I decided to get us dinner." He chuckled, "Come on boys, get this packed and let's head back" his soldiers hurriedly slid off their horses to get the King's kill. The party had ridden far from the castle as it had been the first day in weeks they had seen the sun. They were at the base of the snow driven mountain that never seemed to melt. No one ventured very far up, the freezing temperatures and blinding blizzards made for a treacherous and fatal journey.

The king had gotten off his mare to stretch his legs a bit before they made the trip back through the woods to the looming castle in the far distance. That's when he heard it, did his recent kill leave behind her offspring? A cry cut through the quiet air, everyone's heads snapped up. The king looked around bewildered. It sounded like a baby, impossible. Not out here in this chill. Agnarr continued towards the noise as the newly revealed grass met sparkling snow the closer he got to the mountain.

The wailing continued as he crunched through the powder with his large bear skin boots. The sound got louder until he finally saw it. He stared shocked at the wailing baby lying in the snow, tiny hand clinging to the large leaf from a plant it was laying under.

The king quickly ran forward, dropping to his knees he gathered the baby girl up in his arms. He stuck his index finger out and ran it over her bare chest as she struggled to breathe and cry. She was white as the snow and colder than the ice.

He opened his heavy fur coat and pressed the distressed baby into the heat trapped there from his own skin. He shivered against the cold intrusion and turned to his men with wide wild eyes. "We have to get back to the castle right now!" He ran, deftly launching himself onto his horse in one fluid motion. With a hard squeeze, and kick of grass his horse took off back towards the clearing he had just burst through moments earlier.

Agnarr pressed his horse forward as he clung to the small infant. They had not let up since leaving the clearing an hour prior. "Just hang on little one we are almost there." He silently pleaded too afraid to check on the tiny cold body pressed into his chest. As he came out of the forest charging towards the gates of the castle, his guards posted on top of the wall started to yell, "It's the king! Open the gates!"

The large, dark drop down gate had barely hit the ground with a heavy thud before Agnarr's horse was racing over it with a loud fast clacking. His mare had barely slowed to a trot before the king was off and running towards the main hall.

He burst through the door, the young maid on the other side screamed dropping the tray of tea she had carefully been carrying back to the kitchen. The girl stared at the disheveled king panting clutching his furs. "Leesa, gather the queen, and doctor Hensel. Please you must hurry." Her heart pounded as Agnarr started to run past her. "LEESA, GO NOW!" She jumped leaving the shattered cups and saucers lying on the ground, running as fast as she could to the doctor's quarters.

King Agnarr hurried into the main sitting area dodging past the overstuffed chairs and couches. He made his way toward the soft glow of the hearth where a hearty fire full of crackling wood had been set earlier this morning.

He knelt down on the plush ornate rug that had been warmed from the hot licks of flame a couple feet away. He slowly brought the baby out, carefully laying her on the warm surface, she had stopped crying and Agnarr's heart dropped.

That's when he saw it, her tiny eye lid fluttered open, then the other as she blinked up at him. He couldn't believe it, she reached out with a pale little hand and grabbed his index finger as he peered into her face. The flames from the fire dancing in the reflection of her eyes and warming her cold skin. She shook his index finger with her whole arm as he let out a hearty laugh that dislodged a piece of auburn hair across his handsome face. Using the other hand to push the thick strands back in place he plopped down, relieved that the baby was not just alive but seemed fine.

Right at that moment, the Queen of Arrendele swept into the room with Doctor Hensil quickly on her heels. She was wearing an ornate purple gown synched with a gold bodice that made her green eyes sparkle. Her rich dark chocolate hair was twisted into a thick braid adorned with a delicate gold crown. The young Queen was breath taking, her soft creamy skin smooth and taut, telling of the years spent raised in nobility. "Agnarr!, are you alright. Leesa looked a fright." She rushed over placing her delicate hand on his shoulder gasping as her eyes settled on where the King's gaze had been.

The tiny baby was making small gurgling noises still gripping Agnaar's finger kicking her legs wildly. "Isn't she beautiful Frea" the king looked up smiling widely as a log cracked loudly in the hearth.

All Frea could do was stare with her hand on her chest as she gazed at the small child.

"Agnarr, where in heavens name did you find her. Who's baby is this?"

"We were out on our hunt, she was all the way up near the base of the mountain, I do not understand it. She was alone and her skin was cold as the snow she laid upon." The king turned around to look his queen in the eyes, "frea, my love. She is no one's, but she could be ours. I know how much you have yearned for a child." They had been trying for 2 years, bearing no fruit for all their effort.

Doctor Hansel gently cleared his throat reminding the enraptured pair of his presence. "Doctor Hansel, my apologies, I thought the babe to be half frozen when I found her. She seems to have come around, please come." He motioned the older gentleman over as he scooped up the baby.

As soon as his arms created a barrier between the baby and the flames the king was aware her skin dropped a few noticeable degrees.

Dr. Hansel brought his stethoscope up to her chest listening intently.

"This little one has a strong heart beat my king, her breathing is even as well."

He performed a few more tests poking and prodding as the baby continued to jerk her uncoordinated limbs.

He finally took the instrument out of his ears laying his palm on her pale body. After a moment he looked up, "She is healthy in every way, I cannot explain the temperature she is at, she should be hypothermic by the feel of her skin. This is truly remarkable king. I believe you have found a product of the mountain and the cold Magic that resides within. I have no medical explanation for this. I will continue to monitor her, but I do believe as of right now you are holding a healthy babe."

The king smiled turning back to his still dumbfounded wife, "Frea, I believe she has been given to us, divine intervention, call it what you want but it's a miracle."

He held the baby out as Frea opened her arms, carefully receiving the bundle, surprised by the slight chill emanating from her body. She brushed back the blanket looking into the blue eyes surrounded by soft blonde eye lashes. The baby stared up at the queen grasping her index finger she hesitantly extended. The tiny little fist held tight as each eye lid began to flutter close.

Frea looked up at Agnarr a tear rolling down her cheek, "a miracle indeed my love, what shall we call this little snow flake?"

The king smiled putting his arm around his wife's waist and rubbing his thumb across the small tuft of blonde hair covering the baby's head. He thought for a moment murmuring Elsa and looking expectantly to his wife.

Frea leaned down kissing the top of the tiny head in her arms, she smelled of fresh flowered air and the mountain snow.

"Welcome home my sweet Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

Frea, sat in her dressing room softly brushing her hair in front of the tall oval mirror adorned with gold carved leaves. She quietly hummed as her fingers began expertly twisting the silken hair into a long braid.

She had just finished tying the thin purple ribbon on the end securing her work in place, when she heard the joyful screaming of her daughter getting closer.

Not a moment later Elsa burst through the door, blonde braids flying and squealing as she flung herself at her mother. Frea caught the flying girl before she hit her swollen belly.

Soon Gerta came stumbling through the entry panting, "My Queen, I am so sorry. I turned my back for a moment and she took off. I've been chasing her through the whole castle."

Frea chuckled stroking the rosy cold cheeks of her daughter as she sat on her lap.

"Oh Gerta, it's fine, I know she would give the fittest knight in the kingdom a run for his money."

Gerta was still catching her breath, bent over against the door frame.

"Go rest, I've got her for now."

The older nanny nodded with an appreciative smile as she turned to leave.

"Elsa you little devil, why do you torture Gerta so?" Pinching her sides making the girl squeal again.

Once Elsa settled, she placed her hands on her mother's stretched stomach. "How many babies are in here?"

Frea smiled clasping her hands behind the girl's back. "Just one my love, a little brother or sister for you to run wild with."

Elsa threw her head back, "When will they get heeeeeere. I want to play hide and seek and Gerta is soooo slow."

The queen laughed, "Elsa, this little one will be here soon enough torturing you, as you do Gerta. Now go wash your hands, and get cleaned up for dinner. We'll go down together."

It had been 5 years since they had found their tiny snow flake up on the mountain. Search as he may, the king never discovered how she got there, her cold skin a tell tale sign of her mysterious origin.

Despite this unexplainable oddity, the baby grew into a healthy vibrant little girl that the queen, king, and entire household adored. She remained as pale as the snow that fell in winter. She grew long blonde hair that turned a subtle white on the ends, her skin shone with a soft beckoning glow in the sunlight. Her eyes grew lighter as she got bigger, the blue color looked almost unnatural in their intense captivating beauty.

She was absolutely stunning, a gorgeous creature with a magnetic pull that enraptured everyone around her.

The queen often thought how lucky they were to be entrusted with this special gift.

As Elsa grew, deep down the queen worried about her reason for being here. Was there something in waiting, biding it's time to come shatter their happy world. A brewing darkness that would swallow her girl's bright light.

Try as she might to quell these fears, as her daughter's other worldly glow got stronger, so did her worry.

Frea's pregnancy, was a welcome surprise and shock to them both. After 7 years of trying, both the king and queen resigned to the fact they would not bear children of their own.

Elsa had brought immense joy to their lives, soothing the sorrow that had once been there. It seemed as soon as they had become at peace with the life they built, they were bestowed another gift. Frea was with child, and their family of 3 turned to 4.

Anna was born in the fall, she had bright green eyes like her mother and little freckles adorned her skin. She had her father's hair, thick and auburn red. As the king held his second daughter, gazing at this little thing they made, he had one single thought in his mind. "My life is now absolutely perfect."

Later that evening he went to gather Elsa, she had been practically bursting all day at the news that she was now a big sister.

The king held her cold hand as they approached the bed the queen and Anna had been resting on.

He realized this might be the first time in her short life that he had ever seen her move this slowly and this carefully. Agnarr chuckled and scooped Elsa up once they were near the edge of the bed, sitting her on his lap.

Frea opened her eyes and smiled at the small girl staring nervously at her with those aqua eyes. "My love, come here and meet your sister." Elsa crawled over leaning in to see the tiny baby and marveled at her. "Elsa, this is Anna."

7 years later

Puppies, and ice cream. Puppies eating ice cream. She giggled reaching for the puppy, I'm gonna put a scoop of vanilla on you. "Elsaaaaaaa, wake up." The puppy barked, "Elsa" Yes puppy? "ELSA" the small animal disappeared as she felt her eye lid get manually lifted from her face and the four poster bed she was on came sharply into view.

She sighed about to elbow her sister off of her, when she heard the cute sing song voice, "Do you wanna build a snow maaaan!" Anna stretched out dramatically on top of her, and all she could do was laugh.

"I would build a snow man, but I am trapped under a little red headed monster.

Anna leapt in the air, jumping up and down. "You're up!"

Elsa flipped on her back, "Yes you little gremlin, I'm up."

Anna clapped her hands, grabbing Elsa's, "Come onnnnn, it snowed all night."

Her joy and enthusiasm was infectious and Elsa could never say no to her. "Alright, make sure and get your coat and mittens, let's go."

The little girl flew off of the bed scrambling around putting her clothes on as fast as she found them.

Elsa grabbed her pants and long sleeve shirt, pulling on her bear skin boots. Much to her mother's chagrin Elsa had detested dresses from a young age. She would strip naked and bury them all around the flower beds as a young girl. Chuckling at the memory, she walked over and yanked on one of Anna's small braids, "You all set fire cracker?"

Anna whipped around with her hands on her hips covered head to toe. She laughed at the little face poking out from all the layers. "How come I have to wear this, and you get to go out like that!"

Elsa looked down at the thin black shirt she was wearing. She stuck her hand out sliding it down the back of Anna's coat and dress resting it on her warm skin. The little girl jumped at the cold intrusion, "That's why, the cold doesn't affect me like it does you, now come on." Both girls clasped hands as they ran out of the room and bounded down the stairs towards the fresh snow that had just fallen.

Anna was leaping through the snow, sinking to her waist and bouncing back up. Over and over, laughing as she went and throwing the soft powder in the air. Elsa watched as she took a giant leap and promptly disappeared under the pristine surface.

The blonde stared about to panic when the little girl suddenly popped back up standing completely still covered head to toe like a snow man, even topped with a little snow pile hat.

Elsa started to laugh at the sight, tears sprang to her eyes as Anna flung an indignant look her way.

"You make a wonderful snow man Anna, just splendid." She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks.

Elsa made her way over to the small red head, fighting through the snow til she reached her. Sweeping her blonde hair to the side she crouched down with her back to her. "Here, climb on." Anna grabbed both of Elsa's shoulders as she hoisted her out of the freezing embankment.

Both girls trudged back to higher ground where the snow was only a couple feet and much more manageable. Anna dropped off her sister's shoulders when she saw the giant oak tree in front of the castle with sparking branches reaching out in every direction.

Running towards it the little girl looked back yelling, "It's so preeeeetttyyyyy!"

Before Elsa could catch up, Anna had already started to scramble up the tree. "Anna don't!" She went higher and higher slapping at the icicles that hung on the branches.

Elsa's heart started to beat faster the further up the little girl went.

"Anna, I'm not playing you need to slow down!"

She was lost in her own world leaping from branch to branch.

Elsa watched in horror as Anna stuck her foot out on the last leap, not gaining any traction on the ice covered wood.

She shrieked, waving her arms wildly before plummeting back to the hard ground.

Elsa screamed running towards the falling girl, she wasn't going to make it in time.

She ran, the cold wind whipping at her face, pure panic enveloped her. As suddenly as she felt the terror, she could feel something else taking over.

All the cells in her body began to morph, she could feel everything become jagged and fluid at once. Her insides became liquid ice. It flowed through her blood, beat cold in her heart, and spread to each limb, bursting out of her finger tips.

There was a loud ear ringing bang as the tree in front of her exploded in a shower of icy wood. Elsa fell to the ground, her head bouncing off the hard surface "ANNAAAAA!" She screamed, reaching her hand out one more time as the little girl's terrified eyes found hers.

The liquid ice slammed through her veins and out her fingers one more time as a huge snow mound formed right below Anna. She hit the soft pillow just as Elsa's vision went blurry and everything turned to black.


	3. Chapter 3

King Agnarr rolled onto his side, cracking an eye lid as he awoke to the shrieking laughter from his girls coming through the bedroom window. His usually neat and combed back hair was disheveled.

He put both feet on the cold ground as he rubbed the sleep out of his hazel eyes.

Stretching his arms above his head he started to stand.

That's when he heard Elsa yelling, his heart clenched hearing the panic in her voice.

He ran to the window, sleep all but gone, adrenaline now coursing through him.

He looked out searching wildly, and found Anna high in the oak tree as Elsa yelled for her.

He was about to bang on the window when she slipped. He watched in horror as his little girl was flung from the safety of the tall branches. Elsa was trying to get to her, but couldn't in time. Even if she did, what was she going to do. Agnaar put his palm on the glass screaming Anna's name that fell on deaf ears.

He watched as Elsa threw her hand out, a blue blast bursting from her fingers hitting the large oak tree. The explosion rattled the window as wood and ice rained down hitting everything. The force of it all knocked Elsa to the ground. Her blonde hair turning crimson as blood bloomed into the strands. She threw her hand out one more time towards Anna, a white blast much softer than the last one instantly creating a snowy pillow just in time.

The King stared in shock, frozen for a short moment before he scrambled out of the door, leaping down the stairs 3 at a time.

Once outside, He ran as fast as he could to the mound of snow he saw Elsa make. Plunging his hands into the icy swell searching for Anna. It wasn't long before he felt a warm arm, he grasped it, yanking her out. She started to softly cry as she saw her father's face. Relief and fear mixed into one emotion, too much for her to hold in.

He slammed her into his chest with a quiet sob. ELSA. Clutching Anna to him, he ran towards his other child lying face down in the snow covered with debris.

By this time Frea was outside running to them, he quickly handed Anna to her, "ELSA!" Frea shrieked, her fear drenched voice carrying through the yard. She put her hand behind Anna's head pressing her eyes away from where her sister laid.

The king gently picked his icy daughter up out of the shattered wood and snow laying her in his lap. He ripped off part of his shirt to stop the bleeding from the large cut of flayed skin at her hair line. She was as cold as the day he found her 12 years ago.

"Elsa, love." He whispered to her softly stroking the part of her hair that was still blonde.

Her eye lids fluttered before slowly opening and locking with his. The piercing blue coming in to sharp focus. "Anna" she said hoarsely. "Shhhh, she's okay. You saved her Elsa."

Frea let out a loud sob as she held onto Anna who was still softly crying into her shoulder.

The king picked up Elsa careful of her head as they headed towards the castle. Frea walked quickly ahead and Anna stared back, her eyes going wide at the sight of her sister covered in blood. She looked so small in their dad's arms. This was all her fault, she buried her head in her mother's neck as the sound of her calling for a doctor echoed through the castle.

Back inside, once Frea made sure Anna was okay, she handed her off to Gerta with a swift kiss to the top of her head. "Please Gerta will you wait with her." The nanny clutched onto Anna's hand guiding her into the fabric of her dress. "Of course my queen."

Frea turned and followed Agnarr and Doctor Hensel into a room quickly closing the door behind them.

When Elsa was 6, she began training in the yard with some of the castle knights. She had ditched the beautiful ornate dresses her mother always tried to dress her in for pants and a loose shirt. Her dolls thrown away, for swords and bows and arrows. Her father encouraged the wild spirit of his little mountain girl having a special small sword forged just for her.

She was a natural, swinging her weapon in quick cutting blows while gracefully dodging every counter attack with swift feet. Her soft hands became calloused with the work she put in, covered in sweat and grime at the end of each day.

She was getting strong and she was getting really good. Her mother had given up, especially with her newest daughter now in tow. It took more work than Frea was willing to put in to quell the blonde's wild spirit. On her 9th birthday her father gifted her an even better sword to match her growing skill. She began sparring with the other boys, making easy work of them as she danced around the training yard. Jabbing and slicing through the air, knocking each one to the ground. She was focused on the black haired boy in front of her, dodging and weaving as their swords met in an angry clash over and over.

She did not notice the other boy sneaking behind her before it was too late. He yelled swiping his sword through the air catching Elsa on the side of her temple. A cheap shot if you ask her. The sharp pain exploded through her head, throbbing as the blood ran into her open eye. It stung like the devil, burning as her vision turned bloody. She whipped around, the gash running crimson from her temple onto her shirt. Pointing her sword at his face, the boy yelped running as fast as he could. "I am going to hunt you down and make you pay you filthy cheater!"

Elsa thrashed her head and moaned as Doctor Hensel poured the anti septic into the girl's open wound. She was in and out of consciousness, mumbling nonsense about making someone pay. Agnarr grabbed her chilled arms as the doctor worked.

Frea stood near the front of the table bent over Elsa, stroking the uninjured side of her head. Soft tears welled in her eyes at her daughter's distressed moans and cries. The King looked up at his wife, "She will be okay Frea, our girl is strong. Stronger than every man in this entire kingdom." He chuckled, "She's made sure that we know that much." The Queen gave a weak smile at the truth behind her husband's words.

The doctor began threading the needle through the blonde's broken skin, bringing the wound back together. Elsa screamed a final painful yell, clenching her fists together, she thankfully sank completely into the darkness. Frea whispered into her ear as her body went slack and the doctor was able to work.

Fresh tears welled in Anna's eyes and she jumped hearing her sister's pained scream coming from the other side of the door. Gerta picked her up, walking back towards the girl's room. "Now now my dear, accidents happen. Soon enough your sister will be good as new." The matronly nanny sat on the chair in the corner by the bed, rocking the young girl until she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open.


End file.
